My Best Friend's Beautiful
by livelovewrite127
Summary: This is my own little twist of the Tri-Wizard ball. Ron and Hermione are dating in the beginning, but don't go together because of another fight. Harry starts to think that maybe it could be him to make Hermione happy.
1. Chapter 1: Staring

**So this is a little twist on what would happen at the ball in the Goblet of Fire if Harmony had gotten together. I do not own Harry Potter; that would be the ingenious JK Rowling**

**Note: Ron and Hermione start of dating, but did not go to the ball together due to being in an argument. **

**Another note is that I'm changing up what they wore and such**

My Best Friend's Beautiful

I smiled brightly as Parvati walked up to me. She looked very pretty in her frilly gown. I wasn't going to lie though, her sister didn't seem to pleased to find her date was the 'Ginger' as they would say, Ron Weasly. Ron's my best friend in the entire world, but he really can be thick. I wondered how he could be so obtuse to how our Hermione felt about him… er… his Hermione felt about him. Hermione was extremely intelligent, had an intriguing sense of humor, great viewpoint of life, and was… well… attractive of course. That's how I thought until tonight. Hermione was simply 'attractive'.

When she came walking down those steps, my vision of everyone in the entire room seemed to blur. It was only her and me, the spot light that I envisioned shined on her. She wore a long, beautiful powder blue gown that outlined her noticeably perfect shape remarkably. Her hair was no longer in its bush of brown hair. It was curly, yes, but a controlled curl curved up into what I'd say was a perfect bun. Then again, who was I to judge on buns? That came out really wrong…

Hermione walked delicately down the marble staircase. I wasn't the only one gazing up at her as if she were the queen of England, every other guy and girl (except Ron) gaped at just about everything I'd been gaping about. I had the brightest gleam in my eye and I knew it. For the first time since I'd known Hermione, everyone else had taken notice to her in a way that wasn't sneering how she was a know-it-all or how she was bossy (which I would say is rubbish). They knew she was beautiful.

Hermione met on the same level as me.

"Exciting isn't it, Harry?"

I snapped back into the real world. "Huh?"

"The ball. It's exciting how everyone's mingling and getting to know each other isn't it?"

I grinned sheepishly back at her. "Yes, of course. May I ask, who are you here with?"

As if on cue, Viktor Krum appeared with a small smile on his face.

"Hermy-ow-ninny you look bootiful."

She blushed and turned to me. "Thank you, Viktor. Same to you. Well… er… not bootiful… I mean beautiful… but… uh you look good." She panicked and I smiled widely at my friend and patted her shoulder.

"Good luck old friend." I whispered into her ear and she smiled at me lightly.

"Thank you, Harry. Have fun with your date… which is?"

"Parvati." I said lightly.

"Right. I suppose I'll see you when the tri-wizard champions dance."

"Yes you will." I walked away smiling and walked into the ballroom with Parvati on my arm.

"This place looks amazing, Harry." She said smiling and I shrugged.

"I know. Listen, I've never been to a…"

"Me neither." She grimaced and I smiled.

"Come on, we'll have a good time."

It's funny, because we pretty much just walked around and talked to everyone. I was frequently asked the same questions.

"How did you get your name in the Goblet?"

"What made you want to participate?"

"Who's your date?"

I was getting tired of answering these questions and Parvati was getting sick of watching me do so.

"I think I'll go get punch."

"Yeah…" I muttered. I looked over at Hermione, who seemed to be having a good time with Viktor. Ron was glaring at her the whole time. I walked over to him and sat down next to him.

"Something wrong, mate?" I asked.

"Hermione. She's fraternizing with the enemy. Makes me sick."

I looked over at Hermione and Viktor dancing. Sure, I wasn't exactly pleased with the fact that Hermione was here… with someone else. At least with Ron, he was my best friend. She'd always be close. The only thing with that was that did not ensure happiness in either of them. They were always miserable with the other; it wasn't even playful bantering. It was more like a war and every battle to them counted.


	2. Chapter 2: Dancing

"Harry, Hermione's clueless about guys. She has no idea that what Viktor wants isn't a little teen relationship. He's 4 years older and wants, more…"

"More?" I asked.

"Yes, more as in… well you know… the animal channel when the two horses want to have children and… Oh don't make me say it, Harry."

I laughed out loud and so did Ron.

"Ron, I think she can handle herself."

"I'm just saying, don't want another floozy Suzy as a best friend."

"Who's floozy Suzy?"

"Exactly, had so many kids she died."

I stared at Ron blankly. The bloke couldn't even say 'sex' out loud. Who was he to judge when it came to calling Hermione clueless.

"Alright, Ron. Don't be ruining her evening though, alright?"

Ron shrugged at me. "Come off it, Harry. How many times have i…?"

"A lot." I interjected.

He stared at me skeptically. "You been keeping score on her and I's fights?"

"Too many to count. I'd say you break her most of the time though."

A smile spread across his lips and I shook my head. "That's not a good thing. Just because you win the battles doesn't mean you'll win the war."

"Harry, what should I do? I want to ask her to dance when a slow song comes on, but… I don't think I have the courage to do so."

I groaned. "Just ask her, see what happens and dance with her."

I stood up and walked outside to catch some air. Maybe I was sick of listening to the Ron and Hermione show. Maybe I was done with giving advice to them so they could fall for each other. Maybe I don't want to do this anymore.

"Hey." A soft voice came from behind me.

I turned to see Hermione. She looked beautiful in the moonlight.

"Hello." I responded dryly. The snow was crisp on the ground and a cold breeze blew about us.

"Ron said you walked out on my account. Then again, he does like to blame me for everything doesn't he?"

I shook my head and breathed slowly. "Why do you like him so much?" I asked coolly

Hermione seemed taken back by the question.

"What!"

"You heard me." I said bitterly, not looking at her.

"Harry… I know I dated him for a little while there… but well…"

"Well what?" I asked softly now.

She stood next to me. "I dumped him. Tonight."

I couldn't help but think, poor Ron, but had other matters on my mind.

"I think it'll be good for the both of you if things stay that way."

"Yeah, we fought a lot. Do you think we'll be able to be friends again?"

I looked into her deep brown eyes and smiled lightly. "Yeah, Ron will get over it."

She took a deep breath. "Having fun?"

"Not particularly as much as you."

"Viktor is quite a partier. I think he ditched me for Parvati though."

I gulped, feeling her eyes on me. "Oh… how unfortunate."

"Maybe." She muttered.

The music from inside grew louder and it was a soft song.

"Do you want to dance?" I blurted out.

"Yeah, I do." She said eyes twinkling.

I put one hand on her hip and one in her hand. She did the same and out one hand on my shoulder. We swayed back and forth and all I could do at that particular moment was count the ringlets of brown in her eyes. She looked absolutely stunning. Unbelievably Stunning. Unimaginably stunning. And before tonight, an unachievable stunning.

When the song was over, she smiled across at me.

"You're as good on your feet as you are with a broomstick." She meant it in an innocent way, but we both blushed nonetheless.

"Yeah and that goes the same for you and spells." I was careful with my words and she looked at me thankful that I didn't say wand.

She certainly had me captivated.

"Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"Say the four eyed goofball best friend tried to kiss the beautifully intelligent girl tonight. What would she do?"

Her expression softened. "This."

She kissed me. It was soft, sweet, and perfect. This was my first kiss and it was the most amazing feeling in the world. We stood there for a moment.

"So this is why you broke up with me." An angry Ron stated.


	3. Chapter 3: Talking

"Bloody hell?" Ron asked bitterly.

Hermione looked at me in a way I'd never seen her look at me before. It was longing and loving. They were the perfect combination.

I sighed out a cold air.

"I'm sorry, Ron." I stated. Even though I wasn't Why should I be sorry for loving someone and appreciating someone more than him? It's wrong! They're wrong.

"Yeah… whatever…" Ron walked off and I turned to Hermione.

"What should we do?" I asked her. "That is… if you want to… you know be more than friends."

Hermione's smiled widened. "Of course I do! I've always wanted to become your girlfriend. I'd bee waiting for you to ask me for ages!"

I felt bubbly and warm inside. "I stayed back because you and Ron…"

"There is no me and Ron. It was just Ron. I like the sound of Harry and Hermione much better."

I nodded. "I couldn't agree more, Hermione. Why don't you let me go talk to Ron and try to salvage this friendship circle we've got going on."

She smiled. "Alright. I'll miss you."

I kissed her cheek tenderly. "I'll miss you too. Now I'll see you in the morning."

"See you!" She walked off and I parted up the boy's dormitory.

"Ron." I said as I walked in to see Ron throwing his clothes in his trunk.

"Ron what's all this?"

"I'm leaving."

"Ron, you can't leave Hogwarts! You've got too many…"

"Not Hogwarts you ninny. I'm leaving this room."

"Oh. Why?"

"You stole my girlfriend!" He growled and I took a step back.

"Maybe if you didn't treat her so badly, she wouldn't need to be stolen."

"Harry, we're friends. If I shredded her hearts to pieces you shouldn't be allowed to take her away."

"I'm her friend too." I said firmly. "When you said all those foul things, I was the one to comfort her. When you cheated on her, I was there for her. When you would completely show no regard for how she felt, she confided to me!"

Ron stared at me dumbstruck. "How long?"

"How long?"

"How long have you loved her?"

"Day 1: Hogwarts express."

Ron smiled lightly. "I'm bloody happy for you two."

"You are?"

"Yeah. I'm glad Hermione can be happy and I can finally go for someone a bit less melodramatic. Like Lavender Brown."

Lavender Brown was very melodramatic but hey as long as Ron was happy and I got Hermione, this all worked out.

"Good on ya mate." I said grinning and he put his things back.

"Guess I can't leave my best friend." He said smiling.

Friendship truly is beautiful.


End file.
